


Dean's secretary.

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, oops there's another buttplug, purely self indulgant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Castiel Novak walks into his new boss's office he knows that he's in for a treat- he just doesn't expect the feelings he's faced with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Cas’ first day working for Dean Smith, in fact, he had only been about 3 hours on the job and he was already staring at his boss’ ass sticking in the air as the supposedly dignified business man bent himself over his own desk. Castiel was completely okay with this, maybe a bit on edge about getting caught, but definitely into it as he dropped to his knees and promptly buried his face in the amazingly attractive man’s _glorious_ ass just as he was asked. Who was he to deny his boss? That would not align with their prior contract.

Castiel was Dean’s new secretary, a fucking smoking hot secretary at that. The second Cas walked into Dean’s office with that gravelly voice, jet black tie, well-fitted white button-up, and willingness to follow orders, Smith had immediately decided that he was going to get a piece of that ass. Similarly, Cas had immediately realized that he was about to be ravished by his sexy green-eyed boss upon entering the office. It wasn’t until Cas got back from running a few errands for the boss-man himself that they shared an awkwardly long glance at each other. Before long Castiel was straddling Dean in his chair, his boss’ hands shamelessly finding their way into his pants and worshiping beautiful sides and hips as well as the more than noticeable bulge in his pants.

That was how Cas had ended up on his knees with his tongue at the entrance of one of the most influential businessmen in the state of Kansas, whom he was not aware was a bottom, but to hell if he was complaining. Dean Smith was his boss, extremely good looking, and a bottom, which made Castiel the luckiest man alive. The man in question was gripping onto the edge of his desk, using his other hand to open a drawer and pull out a bottle of lube, a clear order for Cas to start opening him up as quickly and efficiently as possible. The new secretary eagerly complied, giving one last long swipe of his tongue as he slicked up two fingers and prepared to slide one of them into Dean’s ass.

When he did do this Dean _moaned_ , already eager for more and obviously previously stretched out if the way Cas’ finger slid in effortlessly was any indication. Castiel was almost scared to speak, but his mouth threw up words before he could object. “Dea- I mean Boss, did you uh…” A chuckle echoed through the room when Cas asked the question, almost amused with the man’s curiosity. “Been ready for you since 15 minutes ago, Novak. Hurry up and fuck me already.” The timid new secretary’s eyes widened slightly when he heard the words, another finger following the first as he quickly prepared his boss a second time just as a precaution. Once he was satisfied with the way Dean opened up and begged for more around three fingers he finally pulled his own pants out of the way, his shirt unbuttoned but still hanging precariously from his shoulders while his tie stayed in its place against his chest and secured around his neck.

The sight of Castiel’s cock slowly sliding into Dean was almost hypnotizing, distracting Cas from the task at hand as he slowly inched himself in and out and watched the way Dean just fucking _took it_. "S'that all you got? I thought that I hired someone with _experience_.” His boss’ voice rudely interrupted, his obvious bratty bottom demeanor (that Cas absolutely fucking loved and couldn’t get enough of) shining through. He took the man’s words as a challenge, shifting his shirt over to his left shoulder and letting his tie dangle behind him while he immediately quickened the pace and rested his hands on Dean’s hips. Castiel’s thrusts weren’t just fast, they were hard and deep and they certainly managed to hit his boss’ prostate every once in a while. That sure shut Dean up for at least a little while.

However, once he got used to the relentless pounding he was fucking grinning, pure unadulterated bliss running through every inch of his body as he came up with a plan. “Novak, I want you to make me come on your cock, nothing else.” Cas immediately sped up considerably, but he was slowed when the slightly evil man purposely tightened himself around his length. “One catch though, boy. No coming on your end until I do.” Dean smirked and pushed back onto Castiel’s cock, biting his lip when it came on contact with that sensitive bundle of nerves yet again.

Nevertheless, Castiel persisted, sure that he could make Dean lose control before he did so himself. His hands gripped Dean’s hips tightly now, fingers digging into his sides as the man above him really fucked him, an honest-to-God brutal treatment of his ass as well as prostate while Cas showed no signs of slowing down or getting close to the edge himself. It was exactly what his boss wanted, letting his legs spread wider to accommodate Castiel’s movement that put Dean closer to climax with every second. “Jesus- Cas, you know what you’re doing.” Cas smirked at Dean’s surely accidental admittance, amused by how surprised the man was with his skill as he trusted even harder and heard his boss groan as come spurted out in thick ropes onto the desk. (Thankfully all of his important papers were out of the way.)

Cas followed right behind a few thrusts later, letting his come fill Dean as his boss fucking keened for it. Shortly after the man below him caught his breath he reluctantly pulled out, knowing that they both had to get to work before someone got suspicious. His boss reached over into the magical drawer that held lube, pulling out a small blue butt plug and handing it back to Cas. God, Castiel could only wonder what else resided in that amazing drawer. “I’ll be damned, you’re perfect.” Dean took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles. Cas thought he looked absolutely beautiful this fucked out and vulnerable, grinning as he slid the plug in carefully and pulled his boss’ pants back up as well as his own. Once they were both semi-clothed they went in for another kiss, a promise of what was to come later. “You better be ready for round two after work, _Mr. Novak_.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :)))))

It was nowhere near after work when Dean had pulled him back into the office with a desperate and needy look on his face, neglecting to close the door before pulling Castiel into a much more passionate kiss than the few they had shared previously that morning. Cas pulled away when he realized that the door wasn't closed, not mentioning the obvious increase in enthusiasm and feeling as sat down the papers that he had picked up for Dean. "Hi there, Boss. You uh- need something?"

Cas' eyes widened substantially when his boss's hands grabbed his wrists and moved them to grab that glorious, wonderful ass of his, obviously ready for a continuation of earlier. "I'd like to move our appointment for after work to now- if you're okay with that Secretary Novak." Dean starting walking over to close the door, but Castiel stopped him half-way, speaking again to grab the man's attention.

"Don't you have work to do, Sir? I'm sure that I could figure out something if you get started on those papers- I'd hate to interrupt you." A smirk found it's way to Castiel's face as he slowly approached his boss's desk, staring at the stack of papers that needed to be completed. Just as planned, Dean followed closely behind, overly interested in what Cas had planned. "Why don't you sit down, Mr. Smith? I put all of your paperwork in order for you to get started."

There was something just so intriguing that rested in those piercing blue eyes; whatever it was had Dean obeying willingly, sitting down in his chair while he stared at the way that Castiel licked his lips with a sense of satisfaction. That man was downright infatuating as he walked closer with new-found confidence, kneeling in front of Dean's chair with a mischievous smirk on his face. Dean, on the other hand, looked slightly terrified. "Don't y-you want the door closed for that, Mr. Novak?"

Castiel chuckled at his boss's shaky voice and started working at the button on Dean's slacks, looking up at him almost inquisitively. "I had something else in mind if you're okay with that. The door will stay open." Dean nodded as his slacks were opened up ever-so-slightly and Cas slid back into the hollow underside of his boss's desk, pulling the other man's chair forward to conceal any evidence that he was in the room. Cas managed to free Dean's erection from his boxers in a fairly discreet way, the exposed length (and surely indecent actions) not visible from most parts of the room. "If you become uncomfortable or want me to stop for any reason tap my shoulder, do you understand?"

The words coming from the man on his knees in front of Dean were surely sincere, just slightly difficult for Dean to focus on when his cock was being slowly stroked and worshiped by the same man. That being said, it was everything he had ever wanted. "Yes, Sir." He couldn't help but smile at his own words, more than happy to be giving over control to the beautiful man who was willing to tell him what to do. It was extremely rewarding after so much time spent having too much authority.

"I'd like you to stay quiet, Dean." Cas flicked his tongue over the head of Dean's cock, his voice a soft whisper to avoid being heard. He took just the head of his boss's- (well...at the moment it was complicated) cock into his mouth to give Dean a chance to adjust to the feeling, making sure that he could keep quiet. "I'd also like you to pretend that I'm not here; I want your work done before you come." When Cas took the length back into his mouth again he was greeted with an accidental whimper and the sound of Dean swallowing hard in an attempt to cover the slip-up.

Dean picked up a pen shakily and took a deep breath as he moved the stack of papers in front of himself, trying to ignore what Cas was doing (not that he didn't spend a few seconds staring at that messy dark hair resting in his lap). "Yeah- I can do that for you..." He honestly hoped that his statement rang true as he looked over the first form on the top of the stack on his desk, only requiring a signature at the bottom that took him much too long to write with the new distraction.

Cas really knew how to use his mouth and it was completely unfair. His tongue swirled around the head of Dean's cock with borderline evil intent, obviously testing the man's gradually declining self-control. With that damn mouth, it wasn't going to be long before he was begging for more and losing his job shortly after.

Once Dean had gotten through the first few papers Cas ramped up the pace dramatically, taking almost all of Dean's cock into his mouth with ease as he moved his tongue tantalizingly slowly, every movement precise and calculated to draw out the most pleasure possible. It was slowly becoming harder for Dean to keep in his noises of pleasure in, but it wasn't quite unbearable; he still had a sliver of concentration left as he finished his 9th paper and Cas' hand stroked along his inner thigh through only a thin layer of fabric. Damn that perfect man.

Everything was going perfectly fine until Dean nearly coughed up a lung when someone walked into his office, that someone being the CEO of the entire company; one of the only people higher up than Dean on the food chain. And Cas was oblivious, sucking and licking and going to town like nobody was watching. Dean had to tap Cas' shoulder when his boss was about to speak, not thinking that his words would sound very clear with the distraction in place. "Hello, Sir." Dean laughed nervously through his words and Cas quickly let Dean's length fall out of his mouth, looking up from his place with an arched eyebrow before realizing that he wasn't the one being addressed.

A low and thickly accented voice filled the room, one that could only belong to the CEO; Crowley was in a room with him while he had been swallowing down every inch of the big boss's prized businessman down his throat. Jesus- Fuck...Dean was probably terrified. "Where's that little secretary I sent for you; Novak, right?" Castiel could just imagine the man's expression while he spoke the words to Dean. That was an intimidating man that he was faced with.

"Errands. He's out grabbing uh- a coffee for me, Sir." Dean swallowed hard, running a hand through Cas' hair not to comfort Cas but as if to comfort himself and assure that there wasn't going to be a random assault on his now painfully hard erection while he attempted to keep his composure. Castiel briefly frowned at the lack of trust but decided that he'd work on that later.

Crowley sighed and began to back out of the door, an expectant look on his face. "Make sure he isn't screwing off, Smith, I want him earning his paycheck." The man spotted the work that Dean had been close to completing previously before leaving. "Also, those papers are due on my desk at 5'oclock sharp. No leeway."

Dean nodded and managed a quick "Yes, Sir." before he tapped Cas' shoulder again, signaling him to continue where they had left off while he signed off on the last piece of paperwork in front of him and let both of his hands find their way into the mess of hair in front of him. He was so God damn painfully on edge after the last- what even was it? Half an hour...hour maybe? It felt like an eternity as Cas' mouth encompassed his cock in warm, wet heat again.

Just when Dean was ready to let go, comfortably knowing that he had obeyed all of Cas' orders he spotted a stray paper off the left, making him whimper as he forced himself to move a hand back to the desk feverishly, filling out the last document with true determination as Cas brought him ever-so-close to the edge with every movement. That little shit knew exactly what he was doing, but Dean was not going to be tricked into disobeying clear orders.

No matter how much Cas turned up the heat, Dean fought to keep himself sane, approaching the final signature at the bottom. He was not giving up. Not even with the first waves of an orgasm creeping through his body, his shaky hand finishing the last cursive swoop of his name. Dean held everything in until the final cross of the 't' in his last name, the pen dropping to the table as he came hard and fast into Cas' mouth, trying just so fucking hard to keep quiet during such an intense feeling.

The effort left him panting long after the orgasm had washed over, Cas lifting his head and casually wiping his mouth while looking up at Dean. He looked so beautiful after an intense orgasm like that, but Cas' mind was elsewhere, running crazy with thought. "Dean, you're coming home with me."

Dean took a deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows at Cas, not sure about what the hell Cas meant with that exact wording. "What?" He quickly gathered all of the papers on his desk into a neat pile, shifting slightly as Cas rebuttoned his slacks and stood up quickly.

Cas sighed, staring at Dean with just a bit too much longing in his eyes. There was some sort of feeling running through him at the sight of that green-eyed beauty and it wasn't just arousal or meaningless lust. "We uh- we need to _talk_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you guessed it, feelings in the next chapter hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you cross an emotionally constipated pair of office employees with a dom/sub relationship? Bottled up and hidden feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, nearly 3,000 words of frustrating idiots stepping around their emotional attraction. Sorry this took so long :)

Dean was immediately sent into an internal panic, assuming that Castiel was planning to have some big talk- tell Dean that they couldn't do this anymore- that it was disgusting and unprofessional. He didn't know if he could handle that, especially when he was quickly catching feelings for the guy. God, this was all stupid- he didn't have a crush on his secretary. He could deal with this like an adult...to a certain degree. "Shit- is it about this? We don't have to- We can pretend this never happened and I'll leave you alone, I promise." Dean looked utterly terrified as he quickly spat out the words, his hands resting on Cas' shoulders.

Cas honestly thought that Dean was about to cry when he looked up at him with that serious look, and just the thought made Castiel's stomach twist uncomfortably. That wasn't normal- not for something like this. The inevitable emotions of a one-time fling with his boss were not supposed to make him feel guilty and form an empty pit in his stomach. It wasn't like he had been expected Dean to not question it, but the way he was acting led Cas to believe that he did not want to talk about emotions...maybe he just wanted the casual sex. He obviously didn't want to talk.

"No- I said that wrong." Cas chuckled, successfully pushing any emotion to the back of his mind for the time being. It was all because of the sudden sex and physical chemistry- there was no way that he was emotionally attracted to his boss. No talking, they needed to _fuck_. "I want to continue what we're doing- finish up at my house. You still have that plug in, boss." He slipped back into his flirtatious and in all honesty, still aroused mindset, standing up carefully from under his boss's desk and smirking. "Would you be alright with that?"

Dean let out a sigh of relief, straightening his tie as he stood up and stared into the other man's eyes without a second thought. Damn, they were beautiful, but he eventually tore his eyes away from Castiel, grabbing the stack of paper off of his desk. With all the time they had spent having their fun, it was almost time for both of them to leave work, and Dean knew that once he handed that paperwork to Crowley that they were done for the day. "I'd be more than alright with that, I've just got to turn this paperwork in and I'll meet you outside, alright?"

Dean started toward the door with a smile on his face, obviously more than excited for more time with Castiel as he exited the room. Cas just nodded and headed off in the other direction, trying to clear his mind of any out of line thoughts. Dean obviously wasn't interested in anything more than the fucking- as evidenced by his relief and sudden enthusiasm- but Cas was _fine_ with that. He really didn't mind. He worked for the man, it would make sense for their relationship to be strictly business as well- sexy, hot, amazing business. No strings attached.

When he reached the doors of the building he exited them and stood outside, waiting for Dean to meet him. He was pretty excited that there was even a possibility of him being able to take control like he had in the office, act like a dominant to the extremely attractive man he called his boss. The man obviously would benefit from some sort of release after his high-stress authoritative position, and being submissive as well as taken care of would certainly constitute as a release. If Cas could at least give the man that- well maybe he could be okay with no feelings involved.

He slipped out of his thoughts when Dean stepped outside, a smile on his face as he untied his tie and handed it to Cas, waiting for the man to react. Dean was incredibly interested in just how controlling Cas could get, in fact, it had his cock twitching back to life in interest. "You might need that, I'm not opposed to restraints." Judging by Cas' expression, he was very into restraining him. Dean slowly walked forward, knowing that they would have to take separate cars. "Where do you live?"

"Just a few blocks away, actually, so you can follow behind pretty easily." Castiel easily found his own car in the parking lot, opening the door and watching as Dean found his a few spaces over. "I'll see you there, then?" Dean nodded and slipped into his car, starting it up as Cas did the same.

-xxxxx-

It only took a few minutes to arrive at Castiel's house, but by the time they got there they had both had enough time waiting. The second that the sound of car doors slamming could be heard, they were already joined at the lips, a filthy kiss distracting them from the fact that they were still outside.

It took a good amount of willpower, but Cas was the one to break away from the kiss, trying to ignore the way his stomach did flips when Dean's hand slid along his side. He still held the tie that Dean had given him in his hand, and the thought of what he could with that tie brought him back to reality. The reality that they should probably go inside and avoid being arrested for public nudity. "Dean-" In response, Dean latched onto Cas' neck, ignoring his protests when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Mnf- inside, please...not out here."

Dean pulled away with a sigh- licking his lips as he caught his breath. "You taste so good- wanna taste you." He grabbed at the extremely present bulge in Castiel's pants, moaning against the man's neck as he did so. Damn, that was hot. "Do we really have to stop?" Cas could have sworn that Dean was about to drop down to his knees right then and there and start taking his pants off. The man was slowly but surely traveling lower, pressing kisses to Castiel's chest before he was stopped and pulled back up.

"Takes two seconds to walk inside, Mr. Smith." Cas took the man's hand and slowly but surely led him to the door, rolling his eyes when Dean's lips were yet again attached to his neck. "You're very unwilling to wait- I may have to teach you some patience." He unlocked the door in seemingly no rush, keeping his composure as Dean's hands roamed his body shamelessly. Apparently, all professional behavior was abandoned once they left the workplace- not that Cas was complaining about the enthusiasm, but he was going to have some punishment to dish out. Dean was not in charge anymore.

Dean seemed even more enthusiastic once they had made it through the door and into Cas' house, a grin on his face when he was forced off of Castiel's neck and onto the couch. "Please, Sir." His dick twitched in his pants at the fire in Cas' eyes as the man held the tie in front of himself. The way Castiel looked down at him made him bite his lip to keep quiet, reaching down to unbuckle his belt slowly "I have so much to learn, _Mr. Novak_."

Cas pulled off his own shirt before stepping closer to where Dean sat on the couch, staring at the man's unbuckled belt in front of him for a brief moment and then pulling it from the jeans quickly. It was going to come in handy. "First, we'll start with that mouth of yours- it gets you into trouble." Castiel took Dean's tie and pushed it into the man's mouth, telling him to bite down. "Is that alright with you?"

When Dean nodded, Cas smiled again, using the belt in his hand to secure Dean's wrists behind his back while he stared into his eyes. The shared moment of eye contact felt strangely intimate, a moment of almost too much silence forcing Castiel to break it before things were too...sweet. He was not going to let feelings come into play- not when he wanted to _fuck_ Dean and get over himself. He coughed awkwardly and averted his eyes. "Your hands get you into trouble too, so you are not permitted to use them for now."

Dean looked a bit too happy with himself to be receiving any kind of punishment, but Cas didn't say anything, knowing that he could easily wipe the cocky half-smile off of his face. He walked over to where Dean sat on the couch, kneeling down between that man's legs so that he could easily pull off the jeans that were still in the way. "You're so pretty for me- can't wait to fuck you." Castiel smirked as he quickly pulled down his boss's boxers as well, gently tapping a finger against the plug that still rested inside of Dean's ass.

When a small, muffled moan came from behind the tie in Dean's mouth, Cas knew that the man in front of him was extremely sensitive and that the plug was pressed snugly against his boss's prostate, making Dean squirm each time he pressed against it, no matter how lightly. "How eager are you for me, baby?" Cas didn't think twice about the pet name that slipped from his mouth, but Dean sure did, moaning as loudly as that tie in his mouth would allow.

Castiel, on the other hand, finally pulled his own pants down, proudly displaying his erection to the extremely eager man in front of him. "How should I fuck you, Dean? I could let you ride my cock until you lose control, maybe face to face- just like this." Cas started to tease the plug out of Dean slowly, grinning as the man's eyes screwed shut at the feeling. "I think I"ll bend you over the arm of the couch, fuck into that tight little hole of yours until you're screaming my name, how about that?"

Dean nodded, a pathetic whimper passing his lips. He wanted nothing more than to feel Castiel's strong hands pressing him against the couch, another body pushing him farther and farther over that edge as he slowly slipped into pleasure and incoherence. Cas wasted no time once given permission, pulling Dean up by the belt on his wrists and effectively manhandling Dean down to the arm of the couch and bending him over it. (Which made Dean incredibly more aroused than he already had been.)

Cas did finally pull the plug from Dean's hole after enough teasing, watching his own come from earlier leak out of his boss's slick, open entrance. He would have been lying if he said the sight didn't drive him crazy, but Cas was the one who was supposed to be keeping his composure right now, not immediately giving in and fucking Dean just the way he wanted. Dean had to earn that- preferably by begging- so Cas briefly pulled the tie out of his mouth to let him do just that. "Do you think that you can beg for me, baby?" The name slipped out again, making Dean groan before responding.

"Fuck- please, Cas." Dean took a shaky breath, grinding back onto nothing as he became more and more impatient. He wanted Castiel to give in and fuck him until he couldn't move- wanted Cas to give it to him like he really meant it. "Need you to show me my place, show me that you have control. Please, _Sir_." He bit his lip and waited for Cas' reply, hoping that the whimpers and noises coming from his mouth would break the man's reserve- and they most certainly did- if the way Cas stuffed the tie back into Dean's mouth was any indication.

Only seconds later, Cas grabbed Dean's hips firmly and let out a growl of a noise as he quickly pushed inside of his boss with nearly no resistance, smiling as the man let out a string of muffled, pleasure-filled noises of relief. This exactly what they both needed- something quick and rough and meaningless- and damn did it feel great. "Mmm, so good for me, baby." Baby didn't have to be romantic, right? It would easily be considered mindless dirty talk by Dean. "This won't last very long, huh? You've been waiting for more since we finished this morning."

It was unfair how effortlessly Cas could pick up a relentless rhythm, one that easily brushed against Dean's prostate on almost every thrust. Dean wanted nothing more than to lose the tie in his mouth and really show Cas how much he was enjoying himself with all of his moans and whimpers and near screams, but he did not want to disobey clear orders- as he certainly got off on the fact that he was doing exactly what was asked of him. He really wasn't going to last long with all of the time Cas had spent working him up.

Without any instruction to suggest otherwise, Dean figured that he was allowed to move as much as his restraints let him, eagerly taking advantage of the loophole while he tried to fuck himself back onto the Cas' cock. It was surprisingly easy to let his hips roll back against every thrust, but of course, Castiel caught on and only let Dean have his fun for so long, eventually pinning the man down with a hand firmly pushing Dean's back into a borderline painful arch as he pounded into the man below him.

The pain should have annoyed Dean or caused him to cry out in discontent, but if anything the pressure turned him on even more and certainly felt good when it managed to briefly drag his oversensitive erection against the couch before his ass was pulled up into the air again. God- the burning sensation running through his body at the peculiar stretch of muscles hurt in all the right ways as Cas held him down and sped up the pace even more, overwhelming Dean's senses in the best way possible.

Each snap of Cas' hips had Dean crying out against the tie louder, each sharp thrust leading both of them closer to the edge while groans and muffled moans filled the room. The accuracy that Castiel had with each thrust was quickly bringing Dean to the point of no return, his thighs trembling just slightly at the intense stimulation to his prostate. It seemed impossible that Cas would be able to keep such a relentless pace for so long, but Dean was very appreciative of his stamina, whimpering quietly as he felt a few hard, deep thrusts before Cas was coming inside of him for the second time that day.

When a hand traveled down to stroke his still painfully hard cock Dean was almost immediately hitting his own climax, incredibly glad that Cas' hand was there to keep him from making a mess of the couch. He attempted to catch his breath while Cas pulled the tie from his mouth and undid the belt holding his wrists together, leaving him fucked out and tired on the couch. Not long after, Castiel pulled out of Dean and washed his hands before he returned to where the man still laid on the couch, staring almost longingly as he made his way over to Dean with a sigh. "Are you alright, baby?" That name sure as well wasn't dirty talk now. Screw it. "Is it all right if I call you that?"

Dean was caught off guard by the direct question, looking over at Cas with a post-orgasmic, giddy smile as the gravity of Castiel's words truly sank in. Maybe Cas didn't think much of it, but Dean sure did, hoping that the question was a sign of some sort of trust between the two. He kept that to himself, though, it probably didn't mean much. "Yeah, that's fine-" Dean sighed, biting his lip and glancing around the room. He didn't want Cas to think that he wasn't into it, he was more than into it. "I think I'd like that a lot, actually." He spoke shyly, watching Castiel's expression carefully- he didn't seem bothered.

"Good." Cas tried to keep him emotions out of the equation, only giving a slight smile in Dean's direction for affirmation. He didn't want the guy to think he was being weird. It took everything in him not to get overtly caring, but he changed his mindset by thinking of what he and Dean had just been doing. This was all sex- just fucking for fun. They could do more of that. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean looked at the man in front of him, still not daring to move from his spot on the couch.

Cas smiled, climbing back onto the couch behind Dean and allowing his own hands to roam his boss's back before traveling down again to the man's ass again. "I'm gonna eat you out, s'that alright?"

Dean smiled, shivering as Castiel's fingers trailed softly over his skin. _"Of course."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think??? Is it goOD??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare. Castiel is amazing at giving aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it's been since I updated this, that was not the plan. When school started up I just got overwhelmed and never had time...but here you go. A chapter of nice sweet aftercare.

Dean couldn't help but grin at the gentle, yet precise movements that Cas made with his tongue, entirely too happy at the level of care he was being given from Castiel. Of course, a good dom wasn't one without aftercare, and that was most likely all this amounted to, but it still left him with a small sense of hope that Cas reciprocated some of the feelings that were felt for him. 

Every few seconds, strong, firm hands were guiding his body wherever Cas desired it to be, fingertips dragging over every sensitive spot that they could find while Dean pushed into their touch. Nothing held the same sense of urgency that it had minutes ago, instead a slow pushing and pulling rhythm that had Dean feeling like he was in heaven. With his eyes shut in their blissful expression, Dean didn't notice the way that Cas looked up every few seconds, catching a glimpse of how at peace and happy Dean looked.

Castiel thought that Dean was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen. It was almost enough to distract him from what he was doing, but he never wanted to stop if Dean kept enjoying it- and the man certainly had to be with the small exhaling noises and moans of encouragement filling the air. Now that there wasn’t such a rush, Cas could really enjoy every inch of the other man’s body, letting his fingertips linger as they slowly dragged along Dean’s sides as he listening to small whimpers and intakes of breath.

Castiel almost felt bad when he pulled his tongue away from where Dean wanted it, but he had purpose, and hopefully it was something Dean would be on board with as well. “Do you…think you’d like me to draw a bath?” Cas spoke quietly and cautiously, still letting his hand rest on the other man’s side gently. Dean outright grinned. “If you don’t want- if you feel uncomfortable with that, it’s fine.” Cas knew that Dean most likely wasn’t looking for a serious relationship and this was- intimate- but aftercare was important, and he wasn’t going to skip out on that. 

“I’d love that- I mean if it isn’t too much trouble?” Dean knew that aftercare was expected of a dom, but somehow he hoped this was different. It was definitely different, the way that Castiel kissed him on the forehead and helped him up from the couch. I was definitely different, the way that Castiel climbed into the bath with him, holding Dean close to his chest in the warm water. It was most certainly different, the way that Cas’ hands ran over his sore thighs, soothing the tension and nearly putting him to sleep.

Castiel seemed to know exactly what he was doing and exactly how to make Dean feel like the luckiest person alive, his hands moving to Dean’s shoulders after pulling the plug and letting the water slowly start to drain. “We’d better get up, Dean.” Cas slowly eased Dean off of him, forcing the other man to sit up. “We don’t want to fall asleep in here.” Cas surprised himself with the way that his statement sounded. Would they be sleeping together tonight? Was that acceptable?

Dean’s stomach fluttered at the thought of sleeping next to Cas, but he wasn’t sure of what Cas meant- he couldn’t really be until he asked. He wasn’t going to, of course. He couldn’t. There was no way Cas wanted him in any way more than sexual pleasure. “Thank you, Cas- I really like being with you.” Now what he wanted to say- at least not what he meant to say. That was exactly what he wanted to say. “Would you want to- could we do this again?” Also exactly what he needed to say. 

Castiel grinned, stepping out of the bath to grab a towel for himself. If the man was asking for a replay of the day- maybe even a relationship of the dom/sub variety, then Cas was on board. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to do this again- a lot of times.” Cas chuckled lightly, handing Dean the towel after he had finished drying off. “And if you’re proposing a relationship- then I suppose it would be appropriate for you to stay the night here, Boss. We both have an early day tomorrow.”

Dean’s nose scrunched up in slight discomfort as he processed Castiel’s words and finished drying his upper body. “Please, don’t call me boss outside of work- I’d rather you be the boss in all capacities.” Dean laughed through his discomfort, but it quickly melted away all together as Cas’ grabbed the towel from his hands, bending down to dry the rest of Dean for him. 

“I’m sorry baby boy, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Cas threw the towel into a nearby laundry basket and stood back up, opening the door that led back to the bedroom. “Especially after how good you were earlier. Such a good boy for me, Dean.” Castiel rested his hand against Dean’s cheek and felt the other man lean into it. “Why don’t we go to bed now sweetheart? And if you’re extra-good I’ll give you a nice surprise in the morning.”

Dean nodded obediently, walking towards the bed with Cas in front of him. While Dean’s head was full of a loud, internal scream of ‘I HAVE A DOM, HOLY FUCK I HAVE A DOM NOW,’ he was tired enough to keep himself composed. He noticed that Cas had started looking for something to wear to bed, and he couldn’t help but cut Cas off. “Would it be alright if I stay…um…without clothes?” Dean was honest to god starting to blush, looking down at Cas’ bed.

Castiel slipped on a soft t-short and a pair of loose-fitting boxers before turning to Dean with a smile and lifting the covers so that they could get under. “Whatever you would like Dean, of course.” It took no time for Dean to jump into the bed and position himself exactly where he wanted to be. 

Dean was perhaps the most peaceful that he had been in a while- or quite possibly had ever been- as he drifted off to sleep under Cas’ arm.


	5. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a big mouth- Cas needs to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long! It's here now and I'd love to know what you think!

He had only talked to Benny, honestly, and it was because they had known each other for years. Benny was a good friend, a great listener, and Dean had to tell someone. It’s not like he got into too many details, just the way Cas’ voice was so perfect, and how he was so dominant but also so sweet and gentle, and how he didn’t forget the aftercare like so many guys do, and maybe about how huge Cas’ cock was and how amazing it felt inside of him- but those were all small details. Benny was, of course, amused and happy for Dean, he just hoped that no one else was listening.

 

In all fairness, Dean was extremely excited to finally have a dom, but he should have known that word spread fast around the office. It only took one person hearing them to spark a chain reaction. “You know you have to be careful with that, right, Deano? Don’t wanna get hit with the fraternization policy, do you?” Benny would have hated to see Dean lose this guy he had just met- the dude seemed to legitimately make him happy. 

 

Dean sighed, looking in the direction of his office. He could almost say that Cas was worth it- but he loved his job, and he loved having Cas at him job. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be with Cas- not when it felt so right. “I guess I should try to keep my job, huh?” Dean started back stepping towards his office, knowing that he had work to get done. “But I’m gonna talk to you about this later, we’re finding a night to go out for drinks.” 

 

Benny chuckled, watching Dean disappear into his office, the door latching shut gently. The guy really had his heart in the right place, even if it nearly got him into some deep shit on numerous occasions. They really should find a night to go out for drinks sometime- Dean was sure an interesting guy to talk to. 

-xxxxx-

Dean had been working for a good hour after talking to Benny and Cas was still nowhere to be found. His secretary had been sent out on an errand but he wasn’t expecting it to take this long. It was slightly irrational to be so needy and miss the guy so much, but Dean was nearly using the guy as air supply- and who could blame him? Castiel was so pretty, so nice, (Dean was nearly salivating) very great with his hands-

 

His daydreaming was cut off, however, when Cas entered the room with a stack of papers and an almost angry look on his face. He definitely looked intimidating when he raised an eyebrow and dropped the stack of papers on Dean’s desk with a loud thud that made his boss flinch. He didn’t speak like he knew Dean wanted him to. Instead, he kept an accusatory look in Dean’s direction, causing the man to look down at his feet with guilt. He hadn’t even known what he did wrong, but he knew it was something bad. 

 

“Dean, look at me.” Cas demanded Dean’s attention as he rested his hands on his boss’ desk, leaning closer. Dean hesitated, but his eyes slowly found Castiel’s, the paperwork he had been working on just minutes prior completely forgotten. “Do you know what you’ve done wrong?” Castiel’s deep and commanding voice seemed to fill the room with even the smallest whisper, easily keeping Dean on edge. Instead of speaking, Dean shook his head no, afraid that his mouth wasn’t quite functional. 

 

Castiel walked around the desk, kneeling down next to where Dean sat on his chair. Cas was lower than Dean, and looked like he was giving Dean some sort of upper ground but he was doing the opposite, still managing to be in control. Dean hated it. “Could you explain why when walking into the building I heard some interesting rumors about the size of my penis and how well I fuck you with it?” Dean’s face quickly shifted into that of a deer in headlights, his gaze avoiding Cas’ at all costs. 

 

“I- I was just talking to Benny earlier because I’ve known him forever and I wanted to tell him about you- but there was no one around to listen, I was trying to be careful…” Dean knew he was rambling, but he really didn’t want Cas to think that he was purposely spreading it- not that he minded everyone knowing that he was Castiel’s and only Castiel’s. He just wished that the wrong person finding out wouldn’t get him fired.

 

Castiel stood, letting his eyebrow raise with skepticism as he stared seemingly straight through Dean. Dean should have known that their relationship was not to be discussed outside of the confines of his own home or a locked office door. “The thing is, I also heard some rumors that you were the one fucking me, and we both know that’s not quite true.” A gentle, yet menacing hand cupped Dean’s cheek softly before trailing down, light fingertips dragging down and over the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck.

 

Dean’s whole body shivered, and each gentle brush felt like electricity under his skin was rising to meet the other man’s fingertips. People assuming that Dean was the one in control was inevitable because he was a boss, a higher-up; he was supposed to be the one in control. “I- I’m not...you know I’d never say that.” Dean’s eyes followed the other man around his desk, and he turned sideways when Castiel was right in front of him. 

 

Cas could feel how intimidated Dean was, how guilty he felt. It was Cas’ job to remove that guilt, with punishment of course. “Oh I know you wouldn’t say that, but the rumors spreading around here are very naughty, and I think you should learn to watch that dirty mouth of yours.” Castiel smirked as he pulled the other man closer by the collar of his shirt, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you get yourself out of those slacks and bend over your desk for   
me, alright?”

 

Dean shuddered as he felt the whisper against his skin, his knees going weak and leaving him delirious for a brief moment before he finally began unbuckling his belt. It was when he was about to unbutton them that he stopped it his tracks, his face flushing red. He felt the heat trailing from his face down to his neck as Cas stared him down with suspicion. “Something wrong? What are you hiding under those jeans, sweatheart?”

 

Castiel’s words hit him with arousal, taking the red from his face and draining it elsewhere as the other man’s eyes stayed trained on him. “I- just…” Dean slowly worked the button on his pants loose before pushing them down and biting his lip with a guilty look on his face. “I forgot that I was wearing them, I wasn’t expecting anyone to see…” Dean looked at Cas’ face, watching the other man become noticeably more aroused at what he saw.

 

When Cas looked down Dean was wearing panties, and not just any panties, baby blue panties with a black bow on the front- and he didn’t even know what the back of them looked like yet. Maybe he was a little too excited- if his mouth hanging open and salivating was any indication- but damn, Dean looked good in those. Even so, he managed to pull himself back together, clearing his throat loudly. “I’m disappointed that you didn’t trust me enough to want to show me this- and also that you’re embarrassed to be in them- but we'll talk about that another time."

 

Dean stepped out of the pants that had fallen around his ankles, a small smirk rising on his face as he toyed with the waistband of his panties. “I think I deserve punishment, Sir, real bad punishment.” He started to undo his tie and before long it was in a pile on the floor along with his slacks, his shirt following after the lengthy process of slowly, torturously slowly, unbuttoning every button. He didn’t take the shirt off but instead let it fall off of his shoulders, hanging by his elbows as he turned to bend over the desk. “Please, Sir, give me my punishment.” 

 

Cas spent a few moments staring at the sight in front of him, taking in every inch of Dean’s body (and the way that the mostly open backside of those panties made Dean’s ass look fucking perfect) before finally walking closer and letting his hand rest on that amazing ass as he bent over against him to whisper in his ear. “I think we need to gag you- that’s the punishment for your dirty mouth.” Castiel covered Dean’s mouth with his hand and let the bulge in his own slacks press against the other man’s ass, listening to the almost pained, muffled moan. 

 

Dean nodded and obeyed as Castiel picked up the tie that had been discarded and tied it around his head to create a makeshift gag. Castiel smiled and moved so that he was no longer pressing against Dean, laughing softly when a quiet whimper came from behind the tie. “And just so you learn your lesson about trusting me and obeying my orders-“ A sharp smack across Dean’s exposed ass rang through the room, and the secretary smiled at the fading red mark he had left. “Some spanking may be in order.” 

 

Thank god for the sound proof measures that had been installed in every office for ‘confidentiality during important meetings and business conversations’ because without them everyone in the office would have been questioning every loud smack followed by badly hidden moans. Castiel didn’t, however, let it get too far without stopping to briefly move the tie from Dean’s mouth. “Color?” 

 

Castiel waited and Dean whimpered in response, trying to make his mouth form a coherent string of words. “Green- very green.” Cas replaced the tie and unbuttoned his own slacks before landing a harsh spank on first the left and then the right. Despite the tie in Dean’s mouth, he wasn’t making any effort to hold back noise, and a tie couldn’t do much. So on the next smack Castiel slipped two fingers inside of Dean’s open mouth to replace the tie, biting his lip as the other man sucked and swirled his tongue and distracted himself with the fingers Cas hadprovided.

 

“You’re a very naughty boy, huh?” Castiel smirked as he pulled down his own pants, giving another hard smack right after. He paid no mind to the fact that every spank left Dean harder and even more turned on. “Needing my fingers to keep quiet- we’ll have to work on that some more, what do you think?” Dean was a little too distracted to respond until another smack snapped him back to reality and he nodded a yes to the question. 

 

Dean found himself becoming much too eager for the next sharp jolt of pain from Cas’ hand, moaning louder around Castiel’s fingers when an especially forceful smack had him melting into Cas and begging for more with his body. Cas responded by pushing Dean back down to the desk and teasing a finger over his hole with evil intent as he grabbed a bottle of lube from one of Dean’s desk drawers. “I think you’re enjoying this a little too much for it to be punishment.” Cas pulled Dean back up to him, whispering softly and watching Dean shiver in anticipation. “When we’re finished you won’t be able to move.” 

 

Without any warning Dean was shoved back down to the desk, two slick fingers teasing at his entrance and one sliding inside of him shortly after. Castiel removed his fingers from Dean’s mouth, wiping them off on his shirt before resting the same hand on Dean’s back to keep him still. “And I’ve changed my mind, I’d like to hear you.” Dean let out a shaky breath as another finger slipped inside of him next to the first. “If we’re lucky, you’ll lose your voice too.” 

 

“Please, Sir.” Dean tried his best to rock back onto Castiel’s fingers, but he was kept quite still despite his effort. Small moans and breathy noises made their way into the room when Cas managed to brush against the other man’s prostate lightly, and the action relaxed Dean enough for a third finger to make its way in. “Just fuck me already.” Dean knew that three fingers was cutting it close, knew that he should let Cas take a few more minutes to really stretch him out before they went any further but he didn’t care.

 

Cas did care, but only enough to prolong for maybe another minute longer before he was freeing his own cock and slathering it with a generous amount of lube. “Eager, are we? Don’t make me regret letting you make noise.” Cas drug the head of his cock along Dean’s ass but didn’t push forward, grinning when Dean groaned impatiently. “I think you should show a little respect to your superior.”

 

Dean pushed back against Cas in an effort to make things go faster, but he was held back again and nearly growled at Castiel with irritation. “Jesus fucking- they don’t pay you tease me.” Dean could only be frustrated for a few moments, a look of pure bliss on his face when Cas began to push inside of him slowly. He could feel his own legs shaking slightly, and he would have been struggling to hold himself up if Cas wasn’t doing that for him. 

 

No matter how many times they did this Dean was always so overwhelmed in just the right way and it drove Cas crazy. “They don’t pay me to fuck you over your desk either, Dean.” Cas landed another hard smack on Dean’s ass when he heard the man muttering backtalk under his breath, smiling when Dean let out a noise that almost qualified as a scream followed by a moan when Castiel began thrusting in harder. “But I think you wish that they did.”

 

Dean was sincerely hoping that no one needed him for anything and started knocking on the door because in that event he would not have the willpower to stop begging for more. Cas was a little more lenient after the first minute of teasing, allowing Dean to fuck himself back onto his cock because when he did that he looked so fucking pretty. The sheen of sweat on his overworked body, the sight of his ass taking in all of the nearly 7 inches Cas had to offer, the way that he let out small desperate whimpers every time he fell back ont- “Cas, please. Can I touch myself now, Cas, please?” 

 

Cas snapped out of his over-concentration on Dean’s body when he heard the words, smirking as he pulled out of Dean carefully and landed one final hard smack on Dean’s ass. The moan that left Dean’s mouth was a work of god damn art. “Turn yourself around, wanna see you touch that pretty cock for me.” Dean was facing Cas before the sentence had even been finished, his red, obviously over-sensitive erection bobbing in front of him eagerly. Castiel lifted him onto the desk effortlessly and grinned at the small whimper that Dean failed to hold in.   
“Very eager today, Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, his hands gripping Cas’ shoulders firmly. “You know that’s not fair, I love when you man-handle me around.” Castiel only smiled in response because he knew how much Dean appreciated the amount of strength he used in the bedroom- or, uh, office. “Now are you going to fuck me until I can’t breathe or are you just going to sit there staring?” A smirk found its way to Dean’s face but faded quickly when Cas began thrusting his way back inside of Dean.   
Castiel didn’t even bother to start slow, and Dean certainly appreciated the hard and deep thrusts that pushed all the right buttons.

 

For at least a few brief seconds all that Castiel could focus on was the firm grip that Dean had on his own cock, tugging and pulling with an amount of urgency. Dean’s mouth easily fell open every time he was getting fucked, but this particular time the noises coming out of it were so much more rough, so raw and primal. Those fucking groans had to be tearing the fuck out of Dean’s throat- but he loved it.

 

Cas was really driving into Dean- giving it all he had because this was fucking, and fucking was hard and intense and exactly what Dean wanted. (Dean was all that mattered, of course.) Dean’s groans and moans were getting louder, his hand moving faster as he brought himself to the edge- Cas was slowly letting himself go too. “Fuck- Cas, please…m’gonna come- don’t stop.” Dean was breathing heavily now, and it wasn’t going to take much to send him over.

 

Everything put together was so overwhelming, the sounds Dean was making, the risky situation they were in, the closeness- and before Cas could comprehend his thoughts he was falling over the edge, his cock pulsing inside of Dean, sending ropes of come into a very good spot judging by the moans of relief as Dean spilled over his own hand. Dean looked beautifully fucked out, completely spent. Cas himself took a minute or so to catch his breath, making sure to pull out ofDean gently. “Did you- was that alright?”

 

God, he sounded stupid, sounded so worried about Dean’s opinion. Too emotional. “Of course, Cas, it was fucking amazing- it always is.” Dean spoke with an obviously scratchy throat, but his after-orgasm bliss still had him floating on a freaking cloud. For some reason the approval of Dean meant a lot to Castiel after these little scenes they had been having, it felt like he was being a good Dom and actually giving Dean what he needed. “Could you- I kind of need to get cleaned up- I have a meeting at 5.”

 

Dean had glanced at his watch before they had started but now it was 10 minutes to his meeting and he wasn’t exactly prepared. He especially realized this when he nearly cried trying to get off his desk- Cas was especially alarmed by the whimper of pain and made sure to help Dean to the floor. “Bathroom- let’s get you there.” Castiel nearly carried Dean to the bathroom and gave him a towel to sit on. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before realizing how weirdly mushy the action felt. “If I had time I’d give you the aftercare session of your life but for now clean yourself up as best as you can- I’ll bring clothes in for you.”

 

Although he was in slight pain (maybe more pain sitting on the rough texture of the towel) he smiled at how much Castiel worried about him. By the time Cas came back he was considerably satisfied with the cleaning job he had managed, and slipping into the clean underwear that Cas gave him (which kudos to him for thinking of that) felt amazing. “Thank you, Cas- for everything.” Dean felt sappy even saying it as he pulled on his clothes from earlier, rushing so that he could make it to his meeting. “Do you think you could bring an iced coffee to me in my   
meeting, something cold to help my throat?”

 

“Of course, and speaking of ice you better get some on that ass of yours when you get home, it is bright red and probably going to bruise.” Dean blushed, which was ironic considering the filthy things they had just been doing, but it was also adorable. Then Dean nodded, and he made his way out of the room trying to look like he hadn’t just gotten fucked up the ass. The small limp he carried with him was a deal breaker- but also one of the cutest things Cas had seen all day. Cas had it bad- god, he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Benny is here now...I have some interesting ideas for him :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm definitely gonna write more in this au.


End file.
